As enterprises grow and merge, markets change, and technologies improve, there is a need for enterprises to develop a strategy of how to grow and service customers. Some enterprises are structured such that strategy across the entire enterprise is decided by select people at the highest levels of the enterprise. Based on this high level strategy each individual business unit or “business domain” may tailor their growth to conform to the goals and objectives of the high level strategy.
A business domain may be a set of assets that serve a set of similar business needs. These business domains may be established based on funding, function, or any other logical divider. For example, if an enterprise is divided into business domains based on funding, then each business domain may receive a portion of the overall enterprise budget.
Some enterprises develop strategy for each business domain of the enterprise independent of other business domains. Each business domain may decide how to utilize their portion of the budget independent of the other business domains in the enterprise. Within each business domain, the growth strategy may be based on improving business functions of that domain. The growth strategy may be based on improving existing assets by evaluating asset lifecycles, and searching for synergies within the business domain to accomplish needed business functions.
The high-level strategy approach described above may lead to strategy being developed that may not take into account the impacts on individual business domains within the enterprise. The lack of rationalization across business domains may result in gaps and overlaps of the development and growth within each business domain. Further, some business domains may be detrimentally impacted by the high level strategy which may in turn negatively impact the enterprise as a whole. In contrast to the high-level strategy approach, the independent domain approach may result in duplicative work and duplicative development across the various business domains. This duplicative work and development inefficiently utilizes the enterprise resources. A need exists to correlate high level enterprise-wide strategy, objectives, and goals with business domain strategy, objectives, and goals so as to effectively manage enterprise growth and resources.